womenswrestlingdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Monday Night Raw 274: August 17, 1998
The rivalry between DX and The Nation takes a violent turn as both groups face off in a Street Fight. Mrs. Yamaguchi looks to get even with Val Venis. Plus, Sable takes on Jacqueline in an Arm Wrestling Match. Event recap DX and The Nation brawl Michael Cole attempted to interview DX about their Street Fight against The Nation. DX and the Nation began brawling. Post street fight Chyna wasn't present for the street fight but did come out post match to help Triple H to the back. Arm wrestling contest Sable walks out with that bikini contest trophy that she gave to Luna last week. This one lasts about 30 seconds until Jacqueline let’s go of Sable’s hand and just shoves the table on top of her. Jacqueline takes that trophy and hits Sable with it. Marc Mero runs out to grab Jacqueline and run away, as the Oddities run out to the ring. Sable can barely stand, so Giant Silva helps her out. Sable challenges Jacqueline An angry Sable walks to the ring and grabs a mic. She calls Jacqueline a bitch and tells her to get to the ring right now for a fight. Luckily, Jacqueline has a camera crew with her, so she pops up on the TitanTron immediately to say she’s not walking into a trap. She challenges Sable to a mixed tag match at SummerSlam, and tells Sable she can bring anyone she wants. Mero doesn’t look scared of the prospect of Sable teaming with a member of the Oddities. The Oddities run in the locker room and attack Jacqueline and Mero. Post-gauntlet match Venis goes for an elbow drop off the top ropes, but Taka moves. Taka lifts Venis up and hits a Michinoku Driver for the win. It’s Venis’ first loss since joining the WWF. Kai En Tai attacks Venis a bit more and Yamaguchi-San escorts his wife to the ring and forces her to slap Venis. Venis grabs that gun he took to the ring and turns out, it’s a water gun. He sprays everyone while King and JR makes jokes about him staining Mrs. Yamaguchi’s dress. Match results * Street fight: DX fought the Nation to a no contest in a street fight when Southern Justice & Jeff Jarrett interfered and helped in beating down DX; after the bout, Chyna, who had been backstage, helped Triple H to the back. * Arm wrestling match: Sable defeated Jackie via disqualification in an arm wrestling match when Jackie pushed the table onto Sable, after the contest, Jackie broke the Bikini Contest trophy over Sable; moments thereafter, the Oddities made the save and Sable was carried to the back by the Giant Silva * Gauntlet match: Kaientai defeated Val Venis in a gauntlet match when, after Venis defeated all the other members, he was pinned by Taka Michinoku following the Michinoku Driver; after the bout, Mrs. Yamaguchi then slapped Venis; had Venis won, he would have earned 5 minutes in the ring with Yamaguchi-san. Notes * While the arm wrestling finish wasn't announced, it was clarified the following week that Jacqueline was disqualified. Category:Monday Night Raw Category:1998 television episodes Category:Chyna Category:Jacqueline Category:Sable Category:Shian-Li Tsang Category:Chyna & D-Generation X management Category:Chyna & Triple H management Category:Jacqueline & Marc Mero management Category:Mrs. Yamaguchi & Val Venis romance Category:Sable & The Oddities friendship Category:Sable vs. Jacqueline & Marc Mero rivalry Category:D-Generation X & Chyna vs. The Nation rivalry Category:Women's contests in WWE